


(almost) Sunday Morning

by secret_attacksobi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 96z, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Nielhwan, Texting, daengdu, daniel is smitten, jaehwan is jaehwan, jaehwan's busking days flashback, they are cute, they are dorks, they are too cute to handle, watering this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_attacksobi/pseuds/secret_attacksobi
Summary: Danikkang: Hwan-ah...Kinghwan: yes?Danikkang: first, I love you so muchKinghwan:???Danikkang: second, I am so sorryKinghwan:????????????Danikkang: I am a terrible boyfriendDanikkang: pls don’t leave meDaniel found Jaehwan's busking videos





	(almost) Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy!

_Chatting between Daniel (Danikkang) and Jaehwan (Kinghwan)_

_(Saturday 10:43 PM)_

Danikkang: Hwan-ah...

Kinghwan: yes?

Danikkang: first, I love you so much

Kinghwan:???

Danikkang: second, I am so sorry

Kinghwan:????????????

Danikkang: I am a terrible boyfriend

Danikkang: pls don’t leave me

Kinghwan: what happened?

Daikkang: say ‘I won’t leave’ first

Kinghwan: okay?

Danikkang: say it ):

Kinghwan: I won’t leave

Danikkang: so I watched your busking videos

Kinghwan: HOW DARE YOU KANG DANIEL

Danikkang: NO NO I MEAN

Kinghwan: I don’t take any excuses Kang

Kinghwan: YOU KNOW I AM ASHAMED

Danikkang: wait

Kinghwan: MY SILVER HAIR

Danikkang: no I mean

Kinghwan: STUPID BLUISH HIR

Danikkang: hwan-ah

Kinghwan: THAT BLONDE HAIR AND MY FUCKI ROOTS

Danikkang: STOP

Kinghwan: Daniel pls don’t leave me

Kinghwan: istg thats my past I won’t let that happened again

Danikkang: what?

Kinghwan: niel-ah please....

Danikkang: wtf hwan I won’t of course I WON’T LEAVE U

Kinghwan: thank god

Danikkang: I want to say that you’re hot

Kinghwan:?

Danikkang: ISTG HWAN SAY DON’T LEAVE ME

Kinghwan: what?

Danikkang: I am sorry I watched your buskings just today... I am a terrible boyfriend

Danikkang: even minhyun hyung watched it when we still in produce

Danikkang: I don’t really care about that videos before because you say you will kill me if I watched those videos

Danikkang: I seems an uncaring boyfriend and I really am ):

Danikkang: I am sorry )”:

Danikkang: Jaehwan-ah...

Danikkang: love...

Danikkang: hwan-ah

Danikkang: OMG DON’T LEAVE ME I AM SORRY

Danikkang: I WILL BE A BETTER BOYFRIEND FOR YOU

Danikkang: pls reply ):

Danikkang: hwan

Danikkang: Ill piggyback you till u sleep

Danikkang: we will play skateboard again

Danikkang: Jaehwan

Danikkang: hwan-ah please

Danikkang: Jaehwan-ssi

Danikkang: baby

Danikkang: mandu baby

Danikkang: ))))))))))))))):

Danikkang: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Danikkang: ㅠㅠ

Kinghwan: chill, Minhyun hyung forced me to wash up

Kinghwan: we even not roomates anymore istg

Kinghwan: issok niel

Danikkang: I love you so much

Danikkang: you will never know how big my love for you

Danikkang: I wanna hug you rn

Kinghwan: I know (;

Danikkang: (;

Kinghwan: but still... in those videos

Kinghwan:I look ugly ):

Danikkang: nonsense

Danikkang: actually,

Danikkang: uhh

Kinghwan: ?

Danikkang: you look so hot, in the smokey eyes vid

Kinghwan: omg

Danikkang: uhh- I took a bit advantage

Danikkang: but I finished

Danikkang: ok forget it haha

Kinghwan: I know where this is going

Daikkang: u know me so well its scary

Danikkang: sometimes I wonder you share gallyang sense with minhyun hyung

Danikkang: omg its so late

Danikkang: go to sleep bby

Danikkang: good night *:

Kinghwan: stop your bad topic-change transition

Kinghwan: its only 11 pm

Kinghwan: stay here or I come to you

Kinghwan: did you?

Danikkang: “:

Kinghwan: so its true

Kinghwan: u’re jerking off rite?

Danikkang: YOU CAN’T SAY THAT OUTT LOUD ISTGGGG

Kinghwan: which vid niel?

Danikkang: I told u, the smokey eyes and you sing some english songs

Kinghwan: OMG THAT?

Danikkang: ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU LOOK SO HOT AND YOUR EXPOSED FOREHEAD YOUR NECKLACE YOUR EXPRESSION YOU STRUMING YOUR GUITAR THAT GOOD YOUR FINGERS WRAPPED AROUND THE MIC and-

Kinghwan: is it good?

Danikkang: yes

Kinghwan: busted nut?

Danikkang: JAEHWAN STOP

Kinghwan: haha okay then, I hate that vid less

Danikkang: so when I miss u I’ll watch that vid again

Kinghwan: )))):

Danikkang: but there are things I love now jaehwan more

Kinghwan: what’s that

Danikkang: your cheeks, your body

Kinghwan: lol why

Danikkang: you look chubbier, cuter, healthier and confident

Kinghwan: no, its not

Danikkang: please stay healthy hwan, you look so thin back then

Kinghwan: I dunno, but maybe bcs I feel loved

Danikkang: you are, baby

Kinghwan: I love you

Danikkang: ah my heart...

Kinghwan: cuddles?

Danikkang: OMW

Kinghwan: wait!

Danikkang: WHY

Kinghwan: did you already wash up?

Danikkang: ofc

Kinghwan: okay come

Kinghwan: I don’t wanna smell your sperm

Danikkang: JAEHWAN

Kinghwan: hahaha I’ll close the door if you not here in 5

Danikkang: CHILL OK WAIT

Danikkang: I hate u

Kinghwan: yes baby come on let’s get it

Danikkang: omg I love you so much

Kinghwan: come on come one Daniel come on

Danikkang: stop that I hear your text

Kinghwan: okay okay!

Danikkang: open your door silly

Kinghwan: aye aye capt!

**Author's Note:**

> so Daniel is actually me (except the jerking off thing lmao nope) and One: The World concert is too much to handle.  
> idk how to embed pict but the pict is the one jaehwan in the last part of his busking compilation video


End file.
